1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a technique for controlling a sleep mode based on operation state of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device readily provides a multimedia services including voice and video telephony, information input and output, and data transmission and reception.
A portable electronic device is mostly powered by a battery. When not operating during a given time, the electronic device enters into a sleep mode to avoid power consumption. That is, the electronic device enters the sleep mode to extend the battery life. However, to return to a previous program out of the sleep mode, users need to perform several manipulations on the device.